This invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for installing telephone service lines or television cables and the like in the home. With the present invention a unique bracket is provided having a plate with diverse fastener means associated therewith, whereby during construction of a building the plate may be supported on a wall of the building at a standardized height.
In one form of the invention in particular, a wire enclosing conduit extends rearwardly from the plate, such that during construction of the building the person installing the telephone service line or cables for cable T.V. can support the plate at a desired height from the surface of the ground, and a brick mason or the like may subsequently erect a brick wall or the like with the conduit enclosed in the wall, thus eliminating the necessity of drilling a hole through a completed brick wall to gain access to the interior of the wall. Accordingly, the time required to install telephone service lines or T.V. cables and the like is substantially reduced, thus cutting down the man hours spent installing such lines or cables, and consequently reducing the cost thereof. The invention in particular eliminates the need for drilling a hole in a house wall, whether the wall is brick or some other hard surface, such as wood or metal or shingles or the like.
In the prior art, brackets for installing telephone service lines, for example, are mounted on an outer surface of a side wall of a building by drilling holes in the wall of the building, whether the wall is wood, shingle, masonry or the like.